


Emotional Reactions

by clover99



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, but not really, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover99/pseuds/clover99
Summary: A strong feeling deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others.





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many of these I'll do but they'll probably all be about this length.

Comfort is the redhead curling in on herself and Margaery letting her. 

Holding her even closer together than she was holding herself. 

So tight it sometimes feels as though the brunette is trying to hold all of Sansa and put her back together again. 

Waiting patiently for Sansa to open back up again and only pulling back then. 

Like extra layers of fur for when she's freezing. 

Just enough pressure to remind her where and who she is.


	2. Trust

The ultimate sign of trust, at least to her, is arguing. 

She's never been able to argue with significant others as it would only ever lead to bad things. 

But she can argue now, even likes it sometimes. 

They don't seriously argue often.

Usually the younger girl goes for silent treatment because she knows it's one of the few ways to really piss off Margaery. 

As good as the older girl is with words, she can't exactly talk to someone not willing to listen. 

Margaery is the complete opposite when she's angry, all yelling and huffing and not completely composed and in control for once. 

Shouting at each other is healthy and always leads to bettering their relationship when they're done. 

So, while the feelings during fighting aren't fun, making up always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (As an previous victim of abuse, Sansa being able to argue back is probably the ultimate sign of trust imo)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated if you have some. :)


End file.
